


Get On The Crafting Table, Dream~

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: BL, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Don't Like Don't Read, I'm bad at smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), how tf fo you do smut, uh, vr, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can already tell by the title.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 288





	1. Unedited Smut (The weird one)

**Author's Note:**

> Please this is my first smut, feedback is wanted-
> 
> (This is only shipping personas, I am not trying to force these 2 together. Also hate this ship/topic? Click off.)
> 
> (Also horny jail, anybody coming with?)

(Also imagine that Minecraft could be vr, and everyone felt the pain of getting hurt-)

George's POV

Geez, this meme is getting out of hand very quickly... "Crafting Table" meme they call it? How did this even start?- Oh yeah... Getting blown by Sapnap...

I slowly grab my VR headset and such, as I join team speak, and then, another person joined TS? Oh it's just Dream... 

"Hey! Dream what's up?" I ask as he slowly mutes his mic. That's strange. . . What is he up to now? I walk into our first house, over the lake. But something felt off... Why was the flooring all crafting tables?! 

"Dream! What did you do now?" I yell as he finally unmutes his mic. 

"Eh, we had lots of left over wood so-uh I made the floor crafting tables?" Dream said as George didn't buy what the younger male had told him.

"Oh come on Dream. I know that's a lie. Tell me the truth~" I say with a weird type of voice, that I didn't even know I was capable of making.

"I-I Uh-"

"Get on the crafting table, Dream~"

3rd Person POV

As Dream quickly obeyed the older male, he started to sweat uncontrollably, shaking and struggling to move, he grabbed onto the crafting table, unaware of what was going on, lost in his thoughts, not regretting his decisions, but still contemplating it. As he was caught off guard when he felt a tugging of his own pants. He tried to look back, but George was already ready to destroy Dream, mentally and physically. 

George slowly put 3 fingers into Dream's mouth, and when I meant "slowly put" I meant he shoved his fingers into his mouth. As he could feel Dream gag, because of how deep he shoved his fingers in. As he pulled his fingers out, without warning, he shoved them back into Dream, through another hole. As he heard a grunt from the other male, he added another finger adding scissoring motions inside of his opening, Dream broke. He started to moan more and more, as visible drool was leaking from the left side of his mouth. As George added his last wet finger, Dream started to shake even more than he was to begin with. 

As George pulled out, Dream started to whine about the loss of contact, till he felt something else on his wet opening.

All Dream saw was George carefully looking at him, as fear emerged onto Dream's face. 

"Aww, is Dream scared of a person like me? Little old me? Awwww." George said, which brough shivers down Dream's spine. As George shoved the 5 inch piece of meat into Dream, all Dream though of was pure regret, but it felt oddly good. . . 

Everything was getting muffled, till he felt pain on his shoulder. He tried to look back, but the pain from George thrusting made it too difficult. As Dream had lost his own common sense he started to scream George's name over and over again, till he had blacked out.

Seemingly this was just vr, right?

That was where you were wrong, Dream woke up, with no vr headset, next to a short figure on a electronic device. Dream had forgotten a key fact. They were roommates- Of course he could fuck him- But how did it feel like it was in minecraft? 

"George?" Dream weakly asked.

"Oh, hey you alright?" George asked calmly

"How did it feel so real?" Dream said in between breathes.

"Let's just say... I'm pretty good at coding~" George seductively said.

"SO YOU LITERALLY CODED MY HEADSET HOW-" He was cut off by a little kiss from George.

"You do know I could just bring my own headset here, and play along you know~" As George started to laugh, as Dream's face started to heat up.


	2. Oh Dream~ (Edited Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing, just a bit rushed. I'm doing this because even I though the one I wrote before was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten, probably not better.

"Can you guy's please stop?" I politely ask the viewers as they started to spam 'Piss Baby' in the chat. It never annoyed me, but something inside of me snapped as it was constantly popping up anywhere I went. No where is safe. Twitter? Instagram? Youtube? Twitch? None of them were safe anymore. 

"Just shut up, hope you guys liked my stream, bye." I said bluntly as I could see some of the people begging for me not to end the stream, but by the click of a button, the stream had ended and the chaos had boiled down. I slowly get up and push the chair back into it's original position. I fall onto the bed, not bothering to grab my phone off of my desk, as I heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want, George." I say as I give him a tired gaze. George gazed back as he opened his arms open for a hug...? I lazily get up, and go and hug the shorter male, as I could feel a strange sensation that had suddenly arose. As the hug loosened, I walk back over to the bed, to take a break from the outside world. Until I felt a pair of hands cupping my face, I wasn't crying, or in pain. Why was George suddenly cupping my face? I felt the hands remove, finally I though I could get a break, till I felt myself being held by the neck, not enough to chock me, but enough to keep me in place. 

That was startling coming from George, who was only a few inches shorter than I was. Lost in my thoughts, I had gotten a sharp pain on my shoulder, as I could see the older male, sinking his teeth into the raw flesh of my shoulder, leaving saliva to ease the pain. I tried to back away from George, but it only caused him firmly gripping onto me. No escape, no nothing. I could feel like this was the end of me.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

His hands loosened the grip on my torso, as George continue to my sweat pants, which my cock was itching to be freed from the containment, as small pants left my mouth, I could feel George grinning, as I was only left in my boxers. It wasn't that bad, or that's what I though, before I felt a hand steadily pacing towards my now erotic member. I can feel the fabric loosen, till my member felt the cool breeze, even though things were getting steamy. As George licked the tip, I could feel something so pleasing... 

"George... Please..." I begged as he let out a smug smile, as he slowly started to bob his head up and down, my cock. I gasp as I stutter out a low moan, as I reach my climax. 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

"George?" I whisper as I see a shadowed figure sneaking out of the door, as it stopped in its tracks. The figure walks back towards the bed. The dim lights don't help, but I could see George, with a small smile, as he cups my face. 

"You did so well, baby." He muttered, as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still regret living

**Author's Note:**

> I have many regrets. This is one of them.


End file.
